How to get a Viking girlfriend
by Girl in the Wind
Summary: Astrid refuses to believe that she's in love....can a certain dragon-loving viking convince her of the truth? Fluff lovers rejoice! Fluff haters...well there's no much fluff YET, so you'll live ;
1. Chapter 1

Um…………………….this is an experiment to see if uploading stories works…….so if this does….THEN GREAT!!!! :D


	2. Chapter ONE Princess Deadly Nadder

____________________Enjoy!

Astrid, for the first time in her life, had absolutely no idea what to do. Originally, her plans for the day had consisted of a blend between strengthening her Viking skills (not that she could possibly need more practice-she has had that down since the age of five) and expanding the bond between her and her Deadly Nadder- Princess.

Looking back on it, she was still slightly bewildered as to why she had named her Deadly Nadder _Princess._ It was probably the most girly name in the history of girly-names, and if Astrid was one thing, she DEFINITLY wouldn't be girly. Besides, her dragon was a D-e-a-d-l-y Nadder. Deadly. As far as she knew, Deadly and _Princess_ had just never gone together. But…her dragon was a special dragon. It was _her _Deadly Nadder, _her_ precious fire-breathing princess…The thought tickled her. She had never really realized how ironic it was before. But Princess _was_ a princess…that's why she had named her that. If you were to spend one minute within the company of her, you would soon know why too.

…She was just sooooo _Vain_!

And at times when Astrid took her out for flying, it was incredibly annoying. If there was a body of water-ANY water, even a measly little puddle (and there were lots of those in Berk)-Princess would sniff it in and track it down, staring at herself for hours, while preening her scales until they glistened like freshly polished armor. As this tended to happen quite often, Astrid had finally (with a little borrowed brainstorming from Hiccup…her crush) worked out a system in which both Astrid and Princess benefited. To put it simply, it was something like this…

"PRINCESS GET YOUR SCALY BUTT OFF THE MUD RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GIVE YOU EEL FOR DINNER!"

And if that didn't work…

"I'M GONNA RUB POOP IN MY HAIR!"

And that did the trick. The interesting thing about Princess that hadn't showed up in any of the other dragons yet was that she cared about her trainer's _appearance. _That was completely unlike Toothless, who insisted on playing with Hiccup rain or shine, night or day, with bad morning breath or Stinky feet (well, stinky foot and rusty peg-leg). But Princess refused to be seen with a cranky Astrid on a bad hair day. It was completely annoying and infuriating to Astrid and her pride. But still she adored her dragon. And through some warped dragon-way, she could tell that Princess loved her too. Only never had she started thinking this before now…

…With Princess waiting patiently by her stable, with an exited glint in the eye that faced her. This had never happened to her before. Never. Naturally, when something unexpected to her, she always became tense, suspicious, and a little curious. Approaching Princess with a wary look in her light blue eyes, she noticed something tucked away behind Princess's saddle. Astrid's expression changed to one of confusion, and Princess, seeming to read to read her mind, let loose a cooing rumble that vibrated in her throat as she dipped her large head to the saddle strap, plucking out the piece of material and letting it fall gently to the floor. Seemingly satisfied with the minimal service, she arched her head back and appeared to give an almost bashful expression as she shifted out of her master's way.

Well. That was new.

With a relaxed air (though still tinged with slight suspicion) she stooped down to pick up the piece of parchment, thin spider-like syllables webbed across the interior, clearly visible as the wispy morning light poured through. Gingerly she unfolded it, and looking at the words with widening eyes, her heart skipped a beat or two. Clearly etched into the paper were Hiccup's almost illegible scribbles, which swooped and dived and twisted at all the wrong places. As it was, it took her a minute to translate the writing, mentally correcting the multiple grammar mistakes and incorrectly placed punctuation…or was that just the "i" dot from the line below?

It read…

_Hey Astrid. Sorry I can't help you out more with your Deadly Nadder, but Toothless woke me up at like two in the morning to go fishing, and, well, I'm probably still out there right now. But I know how you hate prying your dragon away from her reflection, so I had Toothless help me pound all the puddles to bits and cover them with dirt. I hope you appreciate the effort!_

_Sincerely, Hiccup_

_P.S. I gave your Deadly Nadder some Dragon-nip and some random flowers when she woke up in the middle of the operation. I hope she's less vain for you!_

Astrid smiled as she finished the letter, and tucked it into one of the saddle's pockets as she climbed up onto Princess's neck, patting it fondly. Princess leaned into it contentedly, snorting softly. Astrid had almost forgotten that she hadn't told Hiccup her dragon's name yet. It just felt so natural having Hiccup know everything…except for the most important thing of all. Frowning, she repressed her strong romantic feelings as best as she could. She had kissed him twice, right? One on the cheek and one on the lips? Shouldn't he know by now that She liked him? Shouldn't they be…together? Her heart beat out a warm, pleasant feeling at the word "together". Princess craned her neck back, eyes glimmering with a comforting deepness. She must have felt the heat from her blush…wait, she was blushing?

Shrugging her feelings back for the rest of the day (or so she hoped) she straightened her back and fixed Princess with a determined gaze, exited specks starting to congeal inside them, further hiding her previous emotions. _After all they're just hormones…_she thought. But as the pair launched into the sky, blending with the air and wind, the blush still lingered on her cheeks, as if to say

_How wrong you are, Astrid…how wrong you are…._


	3. Chapter TWO Falling For Hiccup

**DISCLAIMER!-No, I don't own **_**How To Train Your Dragon**_**. (yet, until it comes out on DVD)**

**(And oops I forgot to say that last time ;) thanks reviewers! You guys rock! :D**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN AND AS OFTEN AS I CAN! And If you've there's no fluff now, then fluff there will be! (Only it might not be a fluffy as I first planned, I found out that I'm not the best fluff-writer out there…I can only write so much mush before I start to feel embarrassed for intruding on their 'moment') ****3**

**____________So enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't help but feel exhilarated as Princess took off, the excitement spiking her veins as the wind cut sharply around her cheeks and whistled through her ears. Here, up in the sky, was the only _true_ way to bond with a dragon. As if on cue, Princess roared, vibrating both the air and Astrid's ears, and flapped higher up until she reached an updraft. Astrid knew when they hit it though, because suddenly the slightest bit of intensity Princess always got from flying was released in a soft snort, and Astrid's slim form melted in with hers a bit more, further relaxing both females.

Exhaling dreamily, Astrid stretched out her hand to caress the contours of the soft clouds gliding past them, mind at ease and past wars long forgotten. Here, soaring up high with her dragon, she felt at peace. No peers to impress…no wars to battle…no chores to take care of…no weapons to wage…Her worries were all left on the green and blue orb beneath her. She was in her adopted element, made complete with her Deadly Nadder.

Her hard appearance started to fade away, and the slight edge that always lingered in her eyes was gone, and if she would have been able to look at herself now, she would have been shocked. She seemed like a completely different person now, with her battle scars gone and replaced with glowing, content features. Her eyes were dreamy and kind, her lean muscles relaxed, and her hair whipping behind in the invisible breeze. What she also would have noticed was that she was incredibly beautiful. Beauty and skill had always been her unintentional ways of getting suitors, and never before had anyone actually _seen _her for what she was and lived to tell the tale.

…except for one.

Silent, quick jabs in the wind behind her jolted her from her sleepy mind as another dragon approached, and soon after, wining was soon audible.

"Come on…Toothless…we've been up here for _hours! _Can't we go back to…"

Hiccup spotted them.

"Astrid?" His face, she noticed almost instantly, was stained pink from the crisp wind, and his hair was tousled in a such a way that all she could possibly _think_ of doing at the moment was combing her fingers through his shiny locks..

She felt like slapping herself. Would this happen _every time_ she talked to him???

"Grlgrlgrlgrlgrl?" Toothless rumbled beside them, obvious concern for his master's "friend" written in his expression. His wing beats slowed down to match Princess's, who by that time was also checking over her shoulder to glance at Astrid with not concern, but curiosity.

Boy, was that Dragon too human-like or what…

"I'm fine. But I was thinking about how me and Princess have improved…maybe even enough to beat you in a race!" Her comment was quickly followed with a coy grin, and Princess, giving a dragon's equivalent to a chuckle, suddenly lunged through the air ahead of them with fervent ferocity. Hiccup watched in amazement as the prettiest girl in the whole-wide-world sped off, but Toothless, not to be outdone, growled/crowed with excitement, and sped off after them in less than a second.

"Wow buddy hold on! We can beat them in our sleep!" Hiccup hollered, loud enough to have Astrid hear him over the streaming wind.

"Oh yeah? Well good thing you're not dreaming!" She laughed over her shoulder, kicking Princess's sides gently in encouragement to go even faster. But Hiccup begged to differ. This was one of the first times in weeks that he and Astrid had been completely alone…who would have known that being a hero makes it nearly impossible to have some private-time? The only time nowadays that he had almost completely to himself was when he was up flying with Toothless, and luckily his admirers respected that. But never before had he gone flying with Astrid before…well except that one time in the cool night air…and saving her from the Giant Dragon (Hiccup wasn't very creative when it came to names-see Toothless) but really he had never been up in the air with Astrid nearby, _willingly_ even, on her own dragon's back.

And looking back at their stolen moments before, he liked how this worked almost as much. Spending time with the girl-of-his-dreams…any moment was heaven, even if they had only exchanged a few words and now were competing. But then again, Astrid was the type of girl who when with had this things always happening. Hiccup wouldn't have had it any other way.

………

………………well…..maybe one other way….

Astrid giggled with unconcealed amusement. _She was actually going to beat Hiccup-on a Night Fury!_ _On Princess! Boy, had they come a long way! _Still giggling, she glanced the slightest, quickest glance she could manage that still took in all her surroundings, and stopped. (Well she froze but her dragon didn't) Hiccup or Toothless weren't there. An unpleasant bile started coming up her throat, and she recognized it as the start of panic.

"HIIICCUP! HICCUP WHERE ARE YOU?" No reply. Princess snorted indignantly, and turning around, confused at her odd snort, she was suddenly jerked out of her saddle by force of impact. Impact? But then she was falling, and thoughts rendered useless. Thinking these the last, terrifying moments of her short life, she tried to take in her surroundings one last time, as if knowing where she was would save her. They had been flying over the water, but that had been thousands of feet up. She was currently taking up hundreds of yards a minute hurdling down to her death. At this rate, she would die in a matter of seconds. Desperately, she looked up, determined not to see herself go splat. And of course…noticed Princess diving down almost as fast as she was, trying to get to her before her death. But she could never make it in time, and never would. Because suddenly the breath was knocked out of her, and her sense of direction was completely destroyed as she realized

_I'm not falling anymore._

But then she looked up. And was completely, utterly wrong. She found herself gazing up into the most adorable eyes she had ever seen, every fiber glowing with intense concern.

_Never mind…I like falling…_

And she did, and still was.

"Astrid, are you oka-nevermind, stupid question….Are you aliv-you know what, I'll shut up. Can you at least tell me something? One thing? Please?" Astrid realized she was being held in the tight embrace of Hiccup, who arms were securing her against Toothless's back. _He must have caught me…and yet he's still steering Toothless? He's even more talented than I thought. WAIT! He's the one that saved ME? Nuh-Uh. That's my job._

"That's my job!" She repeated the last line of her thoughts.

"Oh thank Thor you're…huh?"

"You're not supposed to save me. _I'm_ the one that owes you."

"Well, technically you don't. Saving beautiful maidens in distress is just my kind of thing. You don't have to get mad at me for _saving your life or something like that. _I'm just-"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hiccup blushed before he could help it. Luckily it was a manly blush (as Hiccup thought) so that meant it didn't show up as much as a girly blush. He hoped.

"Well…why else do you think Snotlout bothers you? And how the village so easily adored you."

"..But that was skill…"

"Yes, but do you think they would adore an unattractive, skilled girl as much?"

"…If she smelled nice maybe."

"But you smell nice too-" crap. Hiccup wanted to kick himself. With his iron foot. But apparently shameless (and accidental) flirting paid off, because Astrid was beaming at him.

_________________________________**CLIFFY!**

**Sorry guys! I don't like cliffys either. ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S A STUPIDLY ENDED CLIFFY! So just bear through with me guys, and I'll have an even better chapter up next time-hopefully NOT a cliff-hanger. **

**But anyways…How'd you guys like my attempt at AstridxHiccup? I love it,I love reading, but I think I'm bad at writing it. If you have flames, please don't give me some. I'm combustible. **

**BYE!!! THANKS FOR READING, SO IF YOU LOVE ME, REVIEW TOO! **


	4. IGNORE THIS IF THE 4th CHAPTER IS OUT!

**Okay, sorry the third chapter's taking so long…but lately my time has been taken up with activities that ****completely eliminate**** computer time. So I just wanted you guys to know that I **_**AM **_**currently writing the second-I MEAN third chapter to ****How to get a Viking Girlfriend****, so just hold on a bit longer if you can! **** I Expect to upload the third chapter by tomorrow (or in fifteen minutes) SO STAY TUNED AND DON'T FEEL DISSAPOINTED THAT THIS WASN'T PART OF THE STORY.**

**___________________ENJOY (in the future)**


	5. Chapter THREE Viking Heart

**Alright…I've resigned myself to the fact that I ****don't**** have as many reviews as I thought I would have…but oh well. I love my story, and I kinda felt guilty after a whole twenty-four hours of neglecting my third chapter…SO HERE IT IS PEOPLES-EAT IT UP OR LEAVE IT BE! **

**Oh yeah…and my DISCLAIMER: **_**ME DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON…..but I own this fanfic, so that makes me feel better **___

_

* * *

_**ENJOY ONCE MORE!**

RECAP: _"You think I'm beautiful?" Hiccup blushed before he could help it. Luckily it was a manly blush (as Hiccup thought) so that meant it didn't show up as much as a girly blush. He hoped._

"_Well…why else do you think Snotlout bothers you? And how the village so easily adored you." _

"_..But that was skill…"_

"_Yes, but do you think they would adore an unattractive, skilled girl as much?"_

"…_If she smelled nice maybe."_

"_But you smell nice too-" crap. Hiccup wanted to kick himself. With his iron foot. But apparently shameless (and accidental) flirting paid off, because Astrid was beaming at him._

_

Astrid beamed at him. (_I can't believe it! Maybe Hiccup does love me after all!) _And for the life of her had no idea what to say next. This wasn't her-she was a **Viking warrior, **for _freakin sake_. Sure, Snotlout's obvious affections were flattering, and often were the times she considered leading him on just to stop and see what he did next. But never _once_ had the prospect of romance crossed her thoughts. Yeah, she knew that she would marry someday, but she had always assumed that it would be an arranged match-something she had been perfectly happy to settle for before.

But now…

Before all of …_that_ happened, Hiccup had never really entered her thoughts before for more than a few seconds, always a curious afterthought as to how_** he**_ was the biological son of _**Stoic the Vast**_-one of the strongest chiefs their village has ever known . But ever since that one moonlight ride aboard the most dangerous beast ever to ride the wind…_romance_ and _Hiccup_ often crossed her mind and were always connected, no matter if she felt like denying it or not. And gazing into his hazel irises right now… she simply let instincts take over. Slowly, she heaved her body back slightly at a better angle, and softly cupped her left hand around Hiccup's prominent cheek bone (which was rapidly coloring into the likeness of an over-ripe tomato). Then she started leaning in….

Eyelids fluttering…

Heartbeat sky-rocketing…..

Hiccup mirroring….

Toothless rolling his eyes, unseen…

And then…

"!!!!!"

Princess caught up, indignation burning in her eyes as she surveyed the obvious affection between her master and that…that _Night-Fury rider_.

Otherwise known as "IT" to her.

Effortlessly, she performed multiple maneuvers that eventually got Astrid hooked beneath one of her claws, with Hiccup calling, "No she's okay!" Below them Toothless glanced up and behind him at the riders on his back, curious as to what was upsetting the annoying-female-Deadly-Nadder _now_…

"GRLRRRRGLRRRRGLRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

_**Author: I really like to sound out what I think their roars really sound like. I mean RRRRRROOOOOOOOOAR! Is just so original**__._

With an outraged rumble/growl, Toothless closed his wings and commenced rolling sideways through the sky in an effort to lose Princess- which was a _really_ bad time for that because at the same Princess had her claw hooked unto Astrid…

"NOT _NOW_ TOOTHLESS!" –Hiccup yelped

_*swish* _--Astrid getting whisked off his back

"CCCCCCCHIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR RRRAR!!!!!" –Dragon equivalent of "IN YO FACE TOOTHLESS!"

"GRLGRLGRL GRLLLL!!" –Shut up-_Princess._

!!!!!!! –Astrid's shirt ripping

"!!!!!!!" –Then falling to her death. But somehow, her screeching sounded more furious than afraid….after all, it wasn't every day she fell to her death _twice _within thirty seconds of each other. It was downright embarrassing. So, as she fell for the second time that day, confident of her soon-to-come-rescue, her screams faded as a shy grin enclosed her lips. _She had almost kissed Hiccup aga_-

_THUNK._

Instantly her breath was ripped from her lungs as she collided with Princess's upper back, momentarily disoriented from pure shock. From the way her head was turned, eyes half-closed, she saw Princess tilt her head to left to give a quick, thorough examination. Princess's eye widened, and concern appeared as she uttered a low rumbling growl. Astrid didn't need to speak dragonese to understand what she was saying. _Are you alright? _But that only succeeded in confusing her. Why would she be the reason for concern? She was perfectly…

"Oh Thor thunder…" Blood was sliding down her upper calf, its source…a gaping hole. It was only with a warrior's patience did she have the strength to look down to see the cause of it. The hunting knife she always kept with her twenty-four-seven had pierced her skin because of how she _landed, _how her hips have swiveled to the side then back again before impact, the knife in her pouch twisted and poised at her leg in the weightless elation of falling. Even feeling slightly nauseated and light-headed from her wound, she couldn't help but feel like a wimp. Would a Viking fall from the sky twice without much trouble? Nope. Would a wimp? Yup. But her thoughts were again obliterated at the speedy, swooping approach of Toothless and Hiccup.

_She couldn't let them see her wound…_

Twisting her side and laying face down with groans of agony to hide her fresh wound, she contorted her mask of repressed pain into something a little more normal…like she was still winded from her fall. Vikings aren't supposed to get winded either, but it's better than nothing. Just in time too, for Hiccup had once more caught up with them.

"Astrid!" He yelled as soon as he was in ear-shot. His face was that of a sap expecting to see a tragedy, and from the way he bit his lip he probably was. But his lip became untucked as relief flooded through his features, although the pessimistic edge still lingered in his eyes. Toothless was staring straight into her eyes with a look that said _Tell him or I will. _And with that turned his face to the horizon, and almost seemed as if he was holding his breath. How she thought he was holding his breath was a mystery, or maybe it was because Princess was doing the same weird thing too, although it seemed more habitual than cautionary. Right then Princess was shooting death glares at Toothless-who in turn was busy ignoring her, still holding his breath.

"I'm…fine. But I think…It's time to go…home. Bye." She struggled out weakly before nodding towards Princess's front and giving a gentle kick to her side. Meekly obeying, she at once swooped down beneath the clouds towards Berk, holding steady, tender pace to keep her rider from further injury. Which at the same time was almost too easy for Toothless to keep pace with.

"Astrid, is something wrong? You seem…pale."

"Well falling off dragons will…do that to…you."

"Yes, but you're talking funny too. _What's Wrong_?" For one of the first time of her life, Hiccup was commanding her. It wasn't a question-it was a statement. Apparently acting isn't a Viking-trait either...

"N-nothing…just altitude…sickness. Let's _go_." And with that simple command, Princess sped off without as much attempts at a steady, even flight, jangling her calf slightly and making her yelp in pain before she could stop herself. Thankfully, Hiccup didn't hear her…or so she thought. What both of them hadn't noticed before was that it was steadily getting darker, and as Toothless blended easily with the night sky, they took advantage of it and flew like an apparition about ten feet above Princess.

He heard the yelp and grimly noted it.

They were almost to Berk.

**You Know, I actually planned to stuff a whole lot of fluff in this chapter…guess it'll have to wait till the next one… **** I Had a WHOLE lot of fun writing this one, so that means that updates are SOON TO COME too—they won't take NEARLY as long to write…I hope. **

**GO ASTRIDxHICCUP!!!**

**K, I'm sorry if I made hiccup a little not like himself, and Astrid a bit more womanly-BUT I TRIED! **

**ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (that's Spanish right?)**


End file.
